


And with you gone the sun left the sky

by bloodybrixx



Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: A LOT of Angst, Angst, Childhood Memories, Fluff and Angst, M/M, again asta is very freaking oblivious, asta is oblivious af, cuz he cant hide his feels around asta, hes very obvious, im sorry but ive gotta break noelles heart, its fine tho, mby some background romance, mimosa is trying to set them up, noelle still got her head up her ass, yuno could literally kiss him and he wouldnt notice, yuno gets jelly a lot, yuno/mimosa brotp, yunos acting sus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:21:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29043057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodybrixx/pseuds/bloodybrixx
Summary: It had been a year since they took Asta.A year since Yuno last saw him, saw his smile, his beautiful green eyes.A year since Asta had gone missing.
Relationships: Asta & Yuno (Black Clover), Asta/Yuno (Black Clover)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is acctually the first time i wrote a story in english so excuse my poor grammar and spelling. And my autocorrect is a boomer apparently.  
> I finished nearly every Yuno x Asta fanfic i could find so i decided to write my own.
> 
> I hope you like it
> 
> (This is only the first page, i still have to type the rest and im defenitly not struggling to read my own handwritig, NoOOouh)

It had been a year since they took Asta.

A year since Yuno last saw him, saw his smile, his beautiful green eyes.

A year since Asta had gone missing. 

* * *

Asta was on a mission, noone else wanted it so he voulentered. He didnt have anything better to do anyways. He was a hard worker, willing to do every smallest thing to help him reach his goal and fullfill his promise to yuno. After all you werent crowned the wizard king for no reason. As the current Wizard King Julius Novachrono had told them before, it was about results.

When he went through finrals portal it wasnt a long walk to reach his destination. While walking through the dark forest he looked up to the stars. Out here with no city light it nearly almost looked like the view from Hage.

Yuno and him used to climb the roof of the church to look at the stars. Yuno was a crybaby back then and asta had to convince him to do every single step but he didnt mind. After all they ended up laying on their backs shoulders barely touching and hands entangled into a knot that wouldnt be opend that easyly. He couldnt recall when they held hands for the first time, it just became normal and their hands would practically be glued to eachother.

He didnt know how Yuno felt about this but he enjoyed those little moments of intimacy they shared. Eventhough they became rare since they went to the capital to join the magic knights. They were assigned to two different squads, Yuno became a Member of the Golden Dawn and he, Asta had joined the Black Bulls. Since that day they didnt get to see eachother as often as Asta would have liked and he missed Yuno horribly. Stragely the little sensations he felt from Yunos touch only became stronger the longer they were apart. It was as if Astas body longed for Yubos, as if it ached for ist second half.

He had just seen Yuno before he left for this misson, he hugged him as goodbye which might have looked kinda awkward considering that Asta was so much smaller than his friend. That handsome jerk had grown and grown and didnt seem to stop while Asta didn't since they were twelve. Even if he stood on his toes he could only barely wrap his arms around the others neck, Yunos amber eyes lit up everytime Asta tried. So he just stuck to placing his hands on Yunos chest and waiting for the boys long warm arms to wrap around his body. When they let go of eachother Yuno smiled at him and Asta returned it as brightly. He loved Yunos smile and liked that he only lit up like that for him. Yunos smile was sole for Astas eyes.

Smiling at the memorys as he reached the end of the path leading through the trees and looked down at the fields and the houses. Something was off. He didnt see any lights in any of the buildings. In fact they looked abandoned and left behind. As it was night he could have brushed that off but the even weirder part was the silence. Normally you would hear some insects, animals or mabey even the call of an owl. But there wasnt anything of that kind. There was no sound, no light, no life. It was like a vacuum in the middle of the land. Asta stepped back, suddenly he could hear the chirping of the cricket and rustling leaves again. Unsure he took a step forward again. Nothing. „Must be some sort of spell", he murmured to himself. The boy put his guard up and began walking right into the silent zone where he couldnt even hear his own footsteps. Soon he stood in the middle of the ruins of Toyan, the town that had called for help. Apparently there were some wild boars on the lose they couldnt get rid off themselves. That must have been a lie, he didnt sense any ki around this area, neither the boars nor the peoples, just the overwhelming emptyness of the space he was in right now. The time seemed to stand still. Time..eventhough he couldn't feel the mana.. this energy was awfully familiar. Asta didnt have the time to think about it for he was suddenly attacked by four masked men (not that he would have been able to see their faces in this darkness anyways). He wasn't quick enough to pull out his anti-magic sword, his only chance was to dodge the attack spells that were thrown at him from all directions. He huffed when one of them hit his right arm with which he was just about to pull out his sword. Asta looked down at his danglin limb. The bone was defently broken. If he couldnt use his swords he would just have to use his shear muscle power. The men were at advantage sice they were outnumbering him. Each of them alone wouldn't have been a problem for Asta but together their attacks were strong and their sudden appearance suprised him. Even with broken arm Asta could beat them, he knew it and adjusted his stance ready to attack. Then suddenly something hard hit the back of his head and he fell over. He felt something wet when he reached for his head. Blood. Normally he could have dodged the strike, if he.. Wait a minute Why didn´t he sense their Ki? Were they able to hide their presence with a new method he didn't know about yet? Without a warning someone kicked him in the ribs causing him to gasp and yelp in pain. A strong hand grabbed his shoulderand roughly turned him so he was laying on his back. His eyelids fluttered. He could now see who had turned him around, who was behind all of this. „Hey there Asta", he said, his voice sounding familliar, yet so different. Cold and strangely exited, nearly insane. No, this wasn't right. He wouldn't do this. No.. The feeling of betrayal and disbelief was overwhelming. This wasn't real. It couldn't be. The last thing he saw before his eyes closed was the wide grin of the man he trusted with all his heart. "Why-", he whispered before he fainted and the world turned black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (H)Asta la vista


	2. Chapter 2

At first Yuno wasnt too worried when Asta didn't report back immediately. After a week he began panicking. Sure Asta had been on longer missions but running off without telling anyone. Without telling him. This wasn't like him at all.

If a mission took longer than expected Asta usually found a way to message his squad and inform them about the situation. But hearing nothing from him for so long...something must have had happend.

The headquaters seemed to notice Astas absence as well but they didn’t act fast enough to Yunos liking. Taking matters in his own hands he took his broom and flew out of his window, making his way to the Black Bulls' base to ask Astas friends if they had heard anything from him. He had visited Asta there before so finding the right course wasn't a problem.

He knew he was assigned to a mission later in the day but he also knew that he had to find Asta. He wouldn’t be able to think clear until he found the boy his heart longed for. He couldn't imagine what would happen if he didn't. He didn't want to. 

  
Arriving at the wildly thrown together hideout he ran to the door and opend it with a gust of wind. I might have been too strong because it fleew out of its frame but Yuno couldn't controll himself without certainty of Astas location. Walking over the door into the room Yuno was greeted by open mouths and suprised looks. Following was a akward silence where they just stared at eachother.

The pink haired witch was the one to break it,“We were wondering when you'd come.“ All eyes still on him Yuno asked „Have you heard from him?“ Everyone knew why he came, he didn't need to explain himself. After all it was the same reason they've been so worried over the past few days. Yunos heart sank when the royal girl with the white hair shook her head. „No. We don't know where Stupidsta is.“, said Noelle. 

  
The only reason he remembered her name was that she was always clinging to Asta. She had the most obvious crush on him. Not that Yuno himself was any better. It wasn't like he didn't try to hide his feelings but it was impossible for him to keep his facade up around Asta, the one who knew him best. Every time he tried Asta noticed something was off and always wanted to know what was going on. Not to mention that his smile made it crumble and fall within seconds. 

  
He didn't think his crush on his childhood friend was that obvious until Mimosa, who had gotten over her crush on Asta pretty quickly after she realized that he was too focused on Yunos and his dream to even think about someone in that way(except Yuno but she wouldn't be the one to break that to him), pointed it out to him. 

  
They were sitting at the breakfast table when Mimosa put down her spoon next to her bowl of fruit salad. The Golden Dawn had quite the big buffet in the lunchhall, when Yuno first came there he was stunned by how many variations of bread they had. He had never seen that much food before. It could have fed the church for months. „When are you going to confess to Asta?“, she asked Yuno looking straight at him.

It took him a moment to process what she just said and he felt his face flushing. Nearly choking on his oatmeal and Yuno started coughing like crazy. Klaus, conciderate as always, patted his back with a little too much energy. It still helped because Yunos throat cleared itself and he could finally catch a breath. „What?“, shocked he turned his head to Mimosa who was grinning allknowingly.

  
„Oh you know. You've been pining over him for so long now, i'm beginning to wonder if you even want to be with him.“ Yunos face reddend even more (if that was even possible). „I don't know what you mean. And im not pining over Asta.“, he replied with cracking voice. He must have said it louder than intended because all eyes in the hall were on him.

„You’re not very subtle about your emotions.“, Klaus said helpfully. Yuno looked at him in disbelief. Every present member of the Golden Dawn nodded their head. Yuno felt exposed, he really did try to hide his feelings but he must have failed miserably if everyone there knew about it. 

  
From that day on Mimosa used every chance to tease him about his crush on Asta. It didn't matter that this had been going on since a while now but he still couldn‘t seem to get used to it. Every time she mentioned Asta his face turned bright red and he started rambling about how she needed to stop and he didn't like Asta. Mimosa enjoyed the power she had over him,(technichally everyone did but she was the only one cruel enough to actively use it) It was funny seeing the otherwise so calm and collected boy having a gay panic. You could practically see the steam coming from his head as he was trying _not_ to think about Asta.

  
Yuno fully undestood why so many people were head over heels for the short goofball, he was just so lovable. But that didn't mean that he wasn't jealous over everyone that got to touch him. Noelle was just one of many and for that reason Yuno disliked her. Her feelings for Asta made her his rival in love. He knew that he would never have a chance with him but he didn't want her to have him. Her snobby behavior really ticked him off. Who cared if she was a royal, status didn't mean anything. 

  
„But we were planning on searching for him.“, Noelle added, a bit of concern in her voice. Yuno shook off his jealousy. This was more important than his stupid feelings. He nodded and asked looking at the group „Where did Asta go?“ „A town in the forsaken realm", Magna, the guy with the weird glasses exclaimed. „Ist called Toyan.“

„I can't believe yall let him go there alone. I thought I told ya‘ there were only ruins. I've been there before. Nothin' left of the place.“, the tall man with freaky pointed teeth and mask black mask covering half his face said with a frown.  
„Yeah, you told us after Asta left. You came back yesterday remember?“, the spatial mage complained loudly. What was his name again? Finn?

Yuno looked at the taller man. He thought he might be the cool mask man Asta told him about a while ago. They were on a team at the Royal Knights Selection Exam. He briefly remembered him as a member of the Purple Orcas but as Asta explained to him later, Zora was a commoner who disliked the nobles and royals. So he snatched the robe of a shitty magic knight and participated in the exam in his place. Turns out he actually was a member of the Black Bulls as well. Yuno fellt sympathy towards him. However at that moment he looked at him in disbelief.

„Ruins?!“ „Yup, If the place didn't get rebuild over night that’s all you'll find there.“ Yunos worries started getting worse. This was the worst thing that could have happend. „I'm going. Now.“, he declared hastly, hoping his voice didn't break. Because his heart was about to. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the second part  
> This time from Yunos pov  
> Im gonna skip between those two
> 
> And i really like the idea of yuno/mimosa brotp  
> She would be the one thats trying to set them up all the time cuz they are both idiots and blind to whats right in front of them TxT
> 
> like they would marry w/o realizing that friends dont usually do that


	3. Chapter 3

„I'm going. Now.“, Yuno said turning around to walk out of the doorless frame.

„Don't you think that we'll let you go alone.“, the portal guy shouted. „Y-Yeah. Finral is right!“, stuttered a tiny girl with blue hair, squeaking kn embarassment when he looked her up and down. He'd never seen her before. Had she bern sitting there the whole time? „You're not the only one who wants to find that runt. My pets are starting to miss him.“, Yami, the captain of the Black Bulls growled with a smirk, creating an frightening aura around himself. „And we can't have that can we now?“ Yuno souldn't tell if he was genuinely concerned or really just that blunt. He was scary either way(not thathe would have admited to it).

The overpumped blonde next to Magna giggled exited. „Don't think that i'll let you have all the fun for yourself.“ 

„We’re coming with you. Someones gotta save Stupidsta after all.“, Noelle announced, flipping her hair over her shoulder with a arrogant huff. Still the all mighty royal, Yuno couldn't stand her. But he figured he would have a bigger chance of finding Asta if they tagged along with him. It didn't matter if Yuno wanted them to help anyways, either way they would go look for their friend. He turned his head facing the group. They all looked at him determined, they weren't asking for permission. He nodded silently and turned once again.

„Let's go then.“ A Portal appeared where the door had been before. Yuno took a deep breath and stepped through it, the others following him immediately.

They would find him. They had to. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im sorry its so short  
> Writers block rlly said No♡
> 
> Imma try to finish the next section soon

**Author's Note:**

> YEET.


End file.
